


Shadowmoon Encounter

by Axelex12



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Alternate Universe, Complete, Creampie, Doggy Style, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Forest Sex, Forests, Kissing at Midnight, Literal Sleeping Together, Multiple Orgasms, Naked Cuddling, One Shot, Outdoor Sex, Post-Coital Cuddling, Shadowmoon Valley, Simultaneous Orgasm, Sleeping Together, Some Plot, World of Warcraft: Warlords of Draenor Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:13:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28893471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelex12/pseuds/Axelex12
Summary: Male Garrison Commander and his follower Encounter in Shadowmoon Valley.Fluff & Smut
Relationships: Female Night Elf | Elves/Male Worgen (Warcraft), Male Worgen/Qiana Moonshadow
Kudos: 3





	Shadowmoon Encounter

A dense part of the woods in Shadowmoon Valley made it hard for Qiana Moonshadow to see. It was dark but the moonlight broke through the thick canopy above, dancing pale blue light down on her. Her long elfish ears twitched at a sound made to her right. She instantly knocked an arrow into her bow and crept silently to the area. Her purple hair was loosely bounded behind her in a ponytail, a druidess strand stuck to her forehead from the sweat. She had been on the hunt for hours, the cool night air felt refreshing on her velvet soft skin. 

"Oof!" A figure yelped as it clumsily fell out of a thick bush in front of her to the ground. The furry figure flailed about on the soft underbrush of leaves and dirt, tangled in vines.

"Commander..?" Asked the confused Qiana, "What are you doing here, I thought you were Orc of Iron Horde, or worse, Pale Orc..." She shivered at the thought, the last time back in Eventide Landing that pale orc giant's bright blue eyes bored right through her. She shook her head to get the image out of her head and looked back at the helpless worgen, and her love.

"Hi Qiana." He sang as his hand waved high in the air at her. He was pulling at the vines constricting him and finally managed to free himself, moving to embrace the small night elf in comparison.

"Did you follow me, Commander?" She muttered into his big furry chest, her bow rested on the ground beside them.

Guiltily, Robb Greywind nodded his head slowly and squeezed her tighter. "Sorry Qiana.. I misses you lots.." He parted from the embrace and fidgeted his hands together a bit. "I smell your scent, so I follows 'cuz... Well, I miss your smells." He confessed bashfully, scratching the side of his head while looking away just slightly.

"Oh, well let me grab my bow and we can head back to the Garrison." Her eyes lingered on Robb for a second before turning to pick up the bow. However, his hand grabbed her arm gently, his eyes innocently looking at her. She tilted her head up at him curiously, biting her lip slightly and hoping nothing was wrong. "Is there something the matter?"

Robb shook his head silently but kept his eyes on her, his hand falling away from her arm, allowing her to bend down and pick up the bow. On the way down, Robb moved forward a bit, his hand being placed on her side softly, and pulled her in for another embrace. She smiled warmly at his affection and accepts the embrace. He hugged her from behind so his arms wrapped around her torso, his face nuzzled her tender neck. "Qiana I don't want to go back to Garrison yet.. I want to stay with you.. here." His hands moved slowly across her chest aimlessly.

Qiana furrowed a brow, unable to understand fully how or what he was feeling right now. She tilted her head against his while it rested on her shoulder, her hands moving up to cup his hands a bit. "Robb, I don't think I under- Eep!" She felt a bulge in between her legs as he embraced her closer. She blushed hard, her pale cheeks turning a rosy color. Robb wasn't in his usual armor, which made her curious at first, but now she got it. He had come looking to get 'physical' as he called it with her. She smiled sweetly to herself at the notion, still flushed. His hands explored her body freely now, her hands fell away to her sides. She confessed to herself that she had been wanting to get intimate with him again, last time was so.. exhilarating.. especially in his worgen form. She blushed again as the memories of their last encounter swept over her mind, she bit her lower lip, closing her eyes. His hands cupped her breasts through her armor gingerly. She raised her hand and pressed his hand into her breast harder, allowing him to get rougher. The hunting gear she had worn was a light mix of leather and feathered cloth, but it seemed that it didn't hinder him the slightest. His hips started to rock slow behind her, sending his cock sliding in between her thighs, she could feel the heat of it through the leather. The slow build-up of the moment made herself that much more wetter, the panties beneath the leather bunching up from the friction being inflicted upon it.

Robb got rougher as time passed, the time came for him to feel the soft flesh of her breasts he yearned so much for. With a couple of straps loosened he tugged at her leather jerkin and takes it off of her, exposing her two voluptuous breasts to the cold night air. They bounced and shifted ever so slightly at every move of her body before he eagerly gripped them in each hand. His hard cock grinded against her lower parts hard enough to make it raw after long enough. She took off her belt for him and unbuttoned her trousers, slipping them down her legs. She eagerly kicked off her boots covered with dried mud and then the rest of her pants. A hand reached down between her legs to grip his member. It was at its full length, nestled underneath her lower lips and between her muscular thighs. She started to pump his cock that stuck out a bit, moving her hips to please the length of his member. She let out a moan as her nipples hardened instantly as his fingers brushed over them clumsily, the night air sent shivers all over her body, adding to the pleasure. His thick fingers groped her breasts harder, pulling down on them. The motion of his hot and hard cock in between her now slippery thighs sent pleasure through her body.

A soft moan erupted from within her. Her hand pumped at his cock harder, her grip firm on it as she grinds her hips on it. Robb's hips bucked hard against hers, he was already ready to cum, he nuzzled her neck more as his hands squeezed her tender breasts. As he felt the pleasure building up within him he muttered into her ear desperately, " Qiana..." He came hard, sending his cum shooting out from his long cock in between her. Streams of his half-man juice jet forward into the cold night air and landed harmlessly on the forest floor, by the end they were both panting, they rarely did this sort of thing and fairly new to it.

Unsatisfied, Qiana grinds against Robb's hips, the cock still between her legs. He did not need to be prompted though, he grabbed her arm and lowered her to the ground firmly. He was already hard and ready to go again by the time he was ready to mount her. He placed his legs on either side of hers, which were splayed fairly widely apart, preparing herself for the massive cock to enter her tight hole. On her knees, she propped herself up with one arm, the other going to down to rub her clit as she awaited him. Lust filled Robb at this wonderful sight, he guided his cock into Qiana's pussy and drove it in deep. She let out a scream of pleasure and pain, quickly quieted down, and flushed red at her outburst. He placed his hands on her hips and latched onto her, pulling her into his thrusts violently.

The once innocent and gentle Commander Robb was swept away by animalistic lust. Qiana moaned hard on each thrust, loving the way she was being taken so hard. She climaxed quickly as the pleasure swept through her body, her muscles contracted around his cock making it tighter. That only led him to fuck her faster, his hips moved swiftly to drive his cock into her hard and fast. With each passing minute, he picked up speed, her pussy slick and wet with her love juices, his cock was bulging. She was breathing harder and harder, having to prop herself on her elbows as Robb dealt devastating thrusts into her. His violent thrusts shook her whole body, her breasts slapped against each other and herself as the onslaught only just began. Robb gripped the earth with his feet and lifted his hips higher into the air, the true animal within him broke out as he started fucking her faster than ever before. His hips pile-drived into her at a steep angle, moans erupted from her throat. Her fingers clutched the soil as he fucked her silly. Robb's hips were blurring to and fro as he sent his meaty cock into her, hitting her womb easily. Qiana bit the bottom of her lip hard as she climaxed for a second time, her toes curled up and nails dug into the soft dirt.

An unchecked long hard moan bellowed out of her as her muscles strained to keep up with the intense pleasure shooting inside her. She arched her back and moaned hard as the poundings went on, prolonging the climax. As her climax ended she was panting hard, sweat droplets beaded her body. Her arms had collapsed and her cheek was flush with the ground, arms laying useless. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply, this hard cock still pummelled into her from behind.

Robb felt most of Qiana's body go limp and he knew she was in heaven, his hands sent her hips into his. He was close to cumming again too, her muscles had become spasms of energy, especially within her. Her pussy clamped down on his cock as he shoved his rod in her, with a howl he let his semen loose. He sent powerful spurts of cum into her, filling her womb up wholly, he continued to fill her up until it started to spurt out of her pussy, dripping down her inner thighs. Her chest was heaving, trying to get oxygen into her body as her lower body just felt numb. Her cunny throbbed with pleasure, feeling warm and wonderful from all his cum inside her. Robb finally pulled out of her and excess cum dribbled out of her and continued down to the earth below. Her ass was stuck up in the air, unmoving, face in the dirt. Robb crawled over and snuggled up next to Qiana, moving her body for her so her ass wasn't in the air anymore. He made it so she would stay warm as they slept together in the dark forest of Shadowmoon Valley.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave Kudos.


End file.
